Conversations With A Ghost
by lil smiles
Summary: Bradford Meade makes one last appearance to Betty before she heads off to London. Implied Daniel/Betty. ONESHOT, perhaps more.


**A/N: Yep, I am on an Ugly Betty kick. This came to me at two in the morning. So expect randomness. I might write a follow up, I've always wondered what would happen if Bradford appeared to Daniel. Anyhow, I'm getting ahead of myself. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: 4x20 Hello Goodbye (with allusions to 2x09 Giving Up The Ghost)**

**Disclaimer: Is there a Season 5? No? That means I don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conversations With A Ghost<strong>

"Hello, Betty."

"Hi, Mr. Meade."

Betty froze midstride and did a double take. Her jaw fell open. Seated comfortably on the couch was Bradford Meade, dressed in a flamingo patterned Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded frantically. "I-I thought you crossed into the light or something."

"Well, if you remember, I'm purely a subconscious manif…"

"Manifestation of my guilt," Betty interjected dryly. "I remember."

"So, tell me," he said, waving his arm with a flourish, "what are you feeling guilty about this time?"

"Why don't you tell me? After all, you are _my_ subconscious."

"You're touchier since the last time we spoke."

"This isn't happening. I am excited, not guilty about going to London…"

"Congratulations, by the way. I'm very happy for you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am! You and I both know that this is an incredible opportunity for you."

"Then why did I manifest you?" she sighed.

"I think you already know the answer to that one."

"Does this reason start with a 'D' and rhymes with Paniel?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Groaning, Betty sunk down into an empty chair and covered her face with her hands.

"I feel like I'm letting him down," she mumbled miserably. "I feel like I'm letting _you_ down."

"Me?"

"On your deathbed, you told me to take care of Daniel. How am I supposed to do that when we're more than three thousand miles apart?"

"Betty, my darling, I should have never imposed that on you."

"Actually, it wasn't an imposition at all. Daniel's the closest thing to a best friend that I have."

"Is that all it is?"

Betty frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… could there be something more? Something you're not willing to admit to yourself, which perhaps, is the real reason why you're currently talking to a ghost?"

Betty immediately recalled Claire's supposed "theory" as to why Daniel had been avoiding her. When she looked back at Bradford, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You don't have to answer that," he said knowingly.

He didn't give her the chance to put together a coherent response. She blinked and Bradford was gone.

"Betty? What are you still doing here?"

Whirling her head around, Betty found Claire leaning against the doorjamb.

"Mrs. Meade, hi!"

"Is everything alright?"

_Oh yeah, peachy. I was just having a quick chat with your late husband. No big._

"Everything is great. Super."

"Okay…" replied Claire, somewhat skeptically.

"Really, I'm fine."

Claire smiled warmly at Betty as the older woman took the seat previously occupied by the apparition of Mr. Meade.

"You should probably go home soon. Spend some time with your family before you leave."

"Yeah, I will."

Leaning over, Claire wrapped her arms tightly around Betty.

"I'm going to miss you, my dear."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"You take care of yourself and Skype. I don't care about the time difference."

Betty laughed, trying her best to hold back her tears. Releasing her grasp around Betty, Claire slowly rose to her feet.

"Mrs. Meade?" Betty called out.

"Yes?"

"Uh, about your, uhm, theory earlier? I-I…"

"Don't give up on Daniel," Claire cut in, saving a floundering Betty. "He'll come around."

With a parting wink, Claire disappeared out the door.

"That wife of mine sure is something."

Betty managed to supress the scream that almost escaped her throat. Bradford had reappeared and was now perched on the edge of Daniel's desk.

"Okay, you seriously need to stop doing that or _I_ will have a heart attack," Betty exclaimed, pressing her palm against her chest.

"My apologies. I can't help myself."

"So, this is it," she murmured softly.

"This is it."

"I never got a chance to say this before, but thank you. For everything. If you hadn't given me this job in the first place, I wouldn't even be here."

"I can't take all the credit. _You_ are a force of nature, Miss Betty Suarez."

Betty blushed, remembering fondly when Daniel said those same words.

"I assume I'm heading back to the beach?"

"Yes," she giggled. "And don't take this the wrong way, but can you stay there this time? I can't have people in London thinking that I'm completely off my rocker."

"Like I said before, that really isn't up to me."

"Can you at least just try?"

"Okay, I'll _try_."

"Thank you."

Bradford wrapped his arms around her and for a moment Betty could almost feel the warmth of his hug.

"Goodbye, Mr. Meade."

"Goodbye, Betty."

He let her go and smiled brightly down at her.

"Claire's right you know. Don't give up on Daniel. I know exactly how stubborn us Meade men can be."

Slipping on his sunglasses, he disappeared once again into a blinding burst of light. After Bradford's departure, Betty shook her head.

_Note to self, Suarez. Five glasses of champagne is one too many._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Fin for now, Detty forever<em>**_**


End file.
